Fish Tank/Transcript
This is the transcript of "Fish Tank," the forty-first chapter of Heavy Rain. Transcript (If Madison is alive, the chapter opens with Norman entering the Blue Lagoon nightclub as she is on her way out. If she is dead, it instead opens with a view of the club's entrance, and the camera pans inside the club before Norman enters.) (Shortly after entering the club, Norman approaches the bouncer. If Madison is dead, Norman has the option to skip talking to him and immediately head toward the stairs.) Norman: I'm here to see Paco. Bouncer: Paco? There ain't no Paco here, fella. Get lost. (Norman takes out his badge and presents it to the bouncer.) Norman: Are you absolutely certain? Bouncer: ...He's in his office. Take the stairs over there. (Norman begins to make his way through the crowd to reach the stairs. The player can view his thoughts here.) (If Norman chooses "Rain":) Norman: Still raining outside. Hope I'm getting there, 'cause there's not much time left to save Shaun Mars. (If Norman chooses "Paco":) Norman: Mad Jack says he passed the killer's car onto Paco. Either Paco is the killer, or he's had direct contact with him. (If Norman chooses "Blue Lagoon":) Norman: Supposed to be a popular nightspot. Closed down three times, once for coke dealing and a couple of fights. Nothing special. (If Norman chooses "Mad Jack":) Norman: Feels like every bone in my body has been shattered...I was really lucky to survive my encounter with Mad Jack. (If Norman chooses "Blake":) Norman: No news from Blake. I wonder what hole he's crawled into... (If Norman chooses "Purpose":) Norman: No time to waste. Gotta find Paco. (If Norman chooses "Stairs":) Norman: Paco's office is at the top of the stairs. No time to waste, I didn't come here to dance. (If Madison is alive, Paco is seen pouring a drink for himself in his office when he receives a visitor.) Paco: Oh, it's you. You scared me, I didn't hear you come in. A crazy bitch came around here asking questions about the apartment on Marble Street. I don't know what you're doing down there, and I don't want to know. But whatever that shit is, it's beginning to draw attention. (Paco takes a sip of his drink.) Paco: Look, man. I know you kept me out of prison and all, but that fucking bitch nearly killed me! I do everything you ask. I think my debt to you is paid. (Paco's visitor draws a gun.) Paco: Hey, wait, what're you doing? Don't fuck around, man. No, no, wait, I can still help you out! No, don't kill me! (Once Norman reaches the top of the stairs, he shows his badge to the bodyguard to gain entry to Paco's office. He knocks once on the door, and after receiving no answer, he is given the option to knock again or enter the office. If he knocks once more, he receives no answer again and is only left with the option to enter the office.) (Once Norman enters the office, he discovers that Paco was shot and killed, and immediately after he is attacked by the assailant.) (If Norman loses the fight and is killed, the killer leaves as the chapter ends.) (If Norman wins the fight, the killer leaves, closing the door behind him. Norman manages to recover and attempts to chase after him, only to find that he is already gone. The player can view his thoughts here.) (If Norman chooses "Body":) Norman: A suspect dead, someone tries to kill me...on the right track, d'ya think? (If Norman chooses "Thoughts":) Norman: I seem to spend most of my time getting the shit kicked out of me. (If Norman chooses "Pain":) Norman: I'll end up a basket-case if things keep going like this. That bastard nearly broke my neck! (If Norman chooses "Killer":) Norman: He...he could've killed me. Why didn't he? (If Norman chooses "Killer" a second time:) Norman: It was too dark, it all happened so fast. Didn't have time to see his face. (If Norman chooses "Murder":) Norman: Paco knew the killer, that's why he was killed. (If Norman chooses "Clues":) Norman: The killer may have left some clues in the office... (If Norman chooses "Bodyguard":) Norman: The bodyguard! He must have seen who did this. (Norman questions the bodyguard to find out if Paco knew his killer.) Norman: Did Paco know the guy who came to see him? Bodyguard: Sorry, I don't speak "cop." (Norman grabs the bodyguard by the neck and holds him against a wall in frustration.) Norman: Watch my lips, asshole, 'cause I've got no time to translate. Did Paco know the guy, yes or no? Bodyguard: John...he said his name was John. Friend of Paco's, always let him straight up. (Satisfied, Norman releases the bodyguard. Returning to the office, he recovers the ARI glasses and his gun from where he dropped them during the fight and begins searching for clues. The player can view his thoughts here.) (If Norman chooses "Conclusion":) Norman: Shit, looks like a dead end. Road to nowhere... (After Norman retrieves the ARI glasses, two new thoughts appear.) (If Norman chooses "Tripto":) Norman: Got the shakes, and the cold sweats...better get back to the hotel fast. (If Norman chooses "Think":) Norman: Gotta go. Need to think about all this. (If Norman successfully completed the last QTE during the earlier fight, he can find the killer's torn coat pocket on the floor near the shattered fish tank.) Norman: His coat pocket - I tore it off during the fight. Two receipts from the same gas station...interesting. (If Norman looks at the scattered papers on the floor:) Norman: The killer was looking for something. (If Norman picks up the bullet on the floor:) Norman: .45 caliber. (If Norman looks at Paco's body:) Norman: A bullet right between the eyes. Instant death. (If Norman looks at an object with Paco's fingerprints on it:) Norman: Paco Mendez was no saint. His rap sheet reads like the telephone book. (If Madison is alive, Norman can find her fingerprints on some of the objects in the office, as well as a tube of lipstick she left behind.) (If Norman looks at an object with Madison's fingerprints on it:) Norman: Madison Paige...what was a journalist doing here? (If Norman picks up the tube of lipstick:) Norman: Madison Paige. She may be a witness. (If Norman looks at the orchid pollen near the table:) Norman: Orchid pheromones...the fucking Origami Killer. (If Norman picks up the gun that was used to kill Paco:) Norman: A .45 caliber semi-automatic. (After finishing his search of the office, Norman exits the club, ending the chapter.) Category:Transcripts